


Do you even love me now ?

by yvain



Series: Omertà Extended Universe [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Illegal Activities, M/M, also : mafia, c’est juste un OS sur un OC lol, tw : drugs, tw : mention of deaths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Ou comment Cassius Scaevus a rencontré Leonius Cornelius Celsus.
Relationships: Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Appius Cassius Scaevus (OC)
Series: Omertà Extended Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Do you even love me now ?

“I’ve endured it for quite a while,  
The coldness in your eyes and words,  
Whether to finish it or not,  
It’s up to you now :  
Love me or leave me tonight.”

Son père avait le même prénom que lui, Cassius. Il avait été arrêté puis tué pour avoir tenté de s’opposer à une personne dont il ne connaissait pas le nom quand sa famille habitait encore aux États Unis, dans les anciens buildings pas chauffés l’hiver et pas aérés l’été, ceux dont on pouvait descendre depuis l’extérieur dans les escaliers en zig-zag. 

Cassius Vecellinus, voilà, c’était ça le prénom de son père. Après l’incident lui et sa mère avaient déménagé en Italie, dans de la famille éloignée dont il ne connaissait pas grand chose. Il ne parlait même pas italien parce son père était du genre à vouloir être un bon citoyen américain, celui qui parle avec un accent bien particulier et qui achète des boissons aux couleurs un peu trop vives pour qu’elles soient buvables. Cassius, du haut de ses sept ans, ne savait pas vraiment si sa vie était sortie d’un cliché ou si son père comptait justement sur les stéréotypes pour se défaire de ses origines. 

Il ne donnait jamais son vrai prénom à l’administration de ses écoles, c’était soit Kay soit quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose d’américain. Un soir ils étaient allés au restaurant, une pizzeria qu’ils connaissaient bien. Son père s’était levé pour aller aux toilettes et quand il n’était pas revenu, dix minutes plus tard, sa mère l’avait pris par la main et ils étaient sortis, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il se revoyait encore à dessiner avec son crayon gris à la mine mal taillée sur les larges serviettes en papier, à faire des croix en x ou en + sur les carreaux rouges et blancs.

Ce soir là sa mère lui avait souhaité bonne nuit en italien, ‘buona notte.’ 

Le lendemain ‘Kay’ n’existait plus et Cassius se présentait aux douanes de l’aéroport, son crayon gris mal taillé fermement serré dans sa main. 

-

L’Italie, en vrai, il n’avait pas vraiment trouvé ça particulièrement beau. Si, d’accord, les hauts cyprès qui s’élevaient dans les champs et les maisons blanches aux belles colonnes l’avaient séduits, mais lui il n’habiterait pas là bas, alors qu’importe ? 

Son appartement, enfin, celui que sa mère avait loué à sa cousine, se trouvait à quelques pas du parc de la Villa Borghese. C’était petit mais simple, rien de très différent de celui de Chicago. Comme il ne comprenait pas la langue, il ne quittait jamais sa mère et dépendait d’elle pour à peu près tout. Ils n’avaient pas les frais pour qu’il soit placé dans une prestigieuse école internationale, puis de toute façon, Flavia comptait sur ça pour qu’il se mette à la langue le plus tôt possible. Les premières semaines, non, les premiers mois furent un véritable enfer. Les enfants ne comprennent que rarement les gens qui sont différent d’eux et avec ses yeux aux deux couleurs bien distinctes, Cassius sortait définitivement du lot. 

Finalement, il avait compris que personne ne pouvait se moquer de lui avec le nez ou le bras de cassés. Ou alors, ça découragerait. 

Il avait alors grandi dans la violence, comment faire autrement quand il était le seul rempart entre le monde extérieur, celui qui lui voulait tellement de mal, et sa mère ? Il avait fait de son mieux pour les protéger. 

Flavia Scaevus était morte alors qu’il avait dix-sept ans. Il avait reçu une lettre de l’hôpital alors qu’il était dans le pensionnat de riches que son ami lui avait permis d’intégrer, alors il l’avait lue puis l’avait déchirée. Empoisonnement ou il ne savait pas quoi, de toute façon il s’en tapait. Pleurer toute la nuit lui avait aussi fait du bien. La famille Cornelius lui avait proposé de s’occuper des fonds pour lui offrir une tombe de ce nom, alors il avait accepté. Felix Cornelius, le père de Leonius, le traitait un peu comme son second fils. 

Il avait rencontré Leonius alors qu’il avait quinze ans, justement au parc Borghese. Si les lieux étaient splendides la journée, ils l’étaient beaucoup moins la nuit. Il avait malencontreusement été témoin d’un traffic de quelque chose dont il n’aurait jamais dû être au courant, quelque chose qui ne se transmet pas par simples sachets ou paquets mais plutôt par glacières. Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire demi tour, le groupe l’avait rattrapé et plaqué contre un mur, un minuscule couteau dans une main et l’autre sur sa bouche. Il les avait repoussé comme il savait si bien le faire, à mains nues et sans aucune retenue. Leonius était apparu au coin d’une ruelle sombre, un joint entre les lèvres et une expression pas assez surprise à son goût sur son visage. Il avait remarqué que son poing était aussi taché de sang.

“Tu veux de l’aide ?” Lui avait t’il demandé, expirant un rond de fumée devant lui, un sourire ridiculement éclatant aux lumières jaune pisse des lampadaires. “Tu devrais tordre le bras un tout petit peu plus vers la gauche,” avait il continué, tout aussi calmement. “Ça tire sur le nerf.”

Cassius avait surtout lâché l’homme et couru aussi vite que possible, essuyant maladroitement le sang sec sur ses joues et son front, sans même regarder derrière lui. 

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés l’avait retrouvé le jour suivant, assis sur un des bancs du parc et un livre à la main. Il portait une chemise mal repassée et une veste en cuir un peu trop grande pour lui. Pour couronner le tout, il avait un pansement sur le nez, un qu’il ne reconnut pas de la veille. 

“Salut,” lui avait il lancé, ce même sourire plaqué au visage. “Folle soirée hier, hein ?” 

Il ne lui répondit pas. D’accord ça faisait quelques années déjà qu’il était en Italie mais il n’aimait toujours pas son accent, il le faisait se sentir nul et inférieur, alors il évitait de parler autant que possible.

“Quoi ? T’as donné ta langue au chat ?”

Pas de réponse.

“English ?” Avait continué le bouclé, ne se démontant absolument pas. “C’est mieux ?” Avait-il demandé, s’exprimant dans un parfait accent anglais standard. 

“C’était qui ?” Avait-il alors osé questionner, n’ayant pas besoin de préciser. 

“Juste des mecs glauques. Mauvais endroit mauvais moment. Je voulais te rattraper pour te proposer une taffe mais t’étais parti.”

“Peut être ce soir.”

“T’es pas du genre coincé toi. J’t’aime bien. Leonius Cornelius !” Avait sourit l’autre, lui tendant une main aux jointures rougies. “Tu peux juste m’appeler Leo.”

“Cassius Scaevus.”

“Ah ! Cas, alors.”

Le surnom le fit tiquer mais il ne dit rien.

Ce soir là ils s’étaient retrouvés sur le toit d’un immeuble miteux aux alentours de la Villa, des bières à quelques lires dans chaque main et des joints que Leonius roulait avait une aisance toute particulière, ses doigts fins et délicats plus à leur place sur des touches de piano ou des cordes de violon. 

Les pizza italiennes, aussi peu chères qu’elles les coutaient, étaient quand même meilleures que celles qu’on lui servait à la cantine quand il était plus jeune. Il ne sût jamais vraiment comment s’en était arrivé là mais rapidement ce n’était pas le goulot de sa bière qui était plaqué contre sa bouche mais plutôt celle de son nouvel ami, tiède et un peu mouillée. Ils avaient continué de s’embrasser jusqu’à ce que leurs étreintes ne suffisent à les réchauffer du vent glacial et ils s’étaient retrouvés chez Cassius, dans son minuscule lit une place. Il ne s’était pas imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça, en fait, il ne se l’était jamais vraiment imaginé tout court. 

Mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. Leonius souriait, il le savait, même dans le noir opaque de la pièce. Il avait un sourire carnassier mais une voix très douce, ça ne collait pas. 

Ils avaient quinze ans.

-

La famille Cornelius était la plus influente du monde italien mais il ne le savait pas, du moins pas quand Leonius s’était présenté. Il l’apprit très vite en revanche, à la façon dont ils l’avaient recueilli comme l’un des leurs et comment ils avaient entreprit de payer leurs frais les plus importants à lui et sa mère. Flavia avait pleuré de reconnaissance mais Felix et Aurelia lui avaient vite fait comprendre qu’elle ne leur devait rien—“ton fils est une bonne influence pour le notre va, ça nous suffit.” 

Alors ils avaient été envoyés dans une école privée à Milan, le type où on porte des uniformes même pour les cours de sport et là où les librairies contiennent des textes originaux et des bustes d’écrivains connus. 

S’il se considérait comme relativement intelligent et bosseur, Leonius, lui, était un prodige qui n’en foutait pas une. C’était insupportable et frustrant, il avait l’impression que l’autre ne s’en rendait même pas compte.

“C’est le syndrome des enfants de bourges,” lui avait un jour expliqué son ami, essuyant son nez blanchit et reniflant fort. “On a tout dès qu’on le veut, donc, on prend tout pour acquis. Ensuite, on se situe mal quant aux réalités socio-éco et politiques, on vit dans notre bulle et on se croit invincibles. T’sais, du genre, mon papá fait ça alors je peux tout me permettre : c’est comme la fable française là, avec la grenouille et l’œuf. Qui vole un œuf vole un bœuf. Nous autres les riches, on commence petit, regarde, un joint par ci, un vol à l’étalage par là. Puis on finit par se croire au dessus de la loi, donc on monte des crans jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait, hé bien, plus de niveaux à monter. Donc on en invente d’autres. Ce sera à celui qui fait la fête la plus folle, celui qui engage le plus de putes. Celui qui se bourrera le plus la gueule, qui se piquera le plus souvent avec les trucs les plus dingues. Parce que la richesse s’étend au delà des biens matériaux, tu vois. À force tu te prends pour un surhomme, tu crois que rien peux t’atteindre. Tu te dis, ‘de toute façon, même si j’ai des problèmes de santé dûs à ça, j’ai l’argent pour me payer les meilleurs médecins,’ c’est pour ça que quelque part, c’est vrai, plus t’es riche plus t’es un surhomme, autant au niveau de ton corps que de tes possessions. Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça ? Parce que ça nous sort de l’ennui, on teste nos limites. Bah l’intelligence c’est pareil. Bon, j’te dis pas pour tous, y a des gens débiles, mais moi j’le suis pas et toi non plus. Je bosse pas parce que j’en ai pas envie, parce que de toute façon, j’aurais le job que je veux. Et tu sais quoi ? C’est terriblement frustrant, mon pote. C’est une phrase de gars qui a tout ça, ce que je vais dire, écoute moi bien : j’aimerais être né dans une famille modeste pour avoir l’impression de mériter ce que je fais. Tu vois ? C’est dégueulasse de dire ça, hein ? Et pourtant, c’est c’que je pense. Mes parents me voient sûrement dans un bureau dans une tour de verre, à mener des employés à la baguette et à me taper une jolie fille de vingt ans ma cadette. Mais nan, j’ai pas trop envie de ça, moi. Je sais pas c’que je ferai plus tard, j’aimerais bien m’amuser un peu.”

Il avait recollé son nez à la table et reniflé une seconde fois.

“Donc, tout ça pour dire. J’admire à quel point tu es dédié à ton travail, j’te promets ! Mais toi et moi on est pas pareils, on a pas vécu de la même façon, alors au final, on sera différents sur de nombreux aspects. Tu veux aller bouffer chez le turc ?” 

Cassius l’avait fixé pendant dix bonnes secondes avant d’hocher la tête. 

-

Un soir, il avait eu à prendre le train a Termini, le quartier des putes. Il avait bientôt la trentaine et l’accent du péteux de base, copié sur le père de son ami. Il trouvait que ça faisait classe. Il avait passé son écharpe en cachemire autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid en passant à côté du pavés des dames de la nuit, certaines plus vieilles que d’autres.

Il jeta en douce des billets à deux d’entre elles qui étaient beaucoup plus à l’écart et qui ne lui semblaient même pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Non, moins, même. La première le dévisagea de deux yeux particulièrement bleus tandis que la deuxième lui demandait quelque chose dans un italien teinté d’un accent grec. Il esquissa un sourire et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sans s’arrêter. Il s’engouffra dans la gare puis le train et se demanda plusieurs choses mais surtout si elles iraient bien.

Non, elles n’avaient définitivement pas la vingtaine.

Il ne repassa plus à Termini, après ça.

-

Leonius était rentré de France avec des cernes plus noires que noires et des yeux rouges qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis la fin de son adolescence. Il n’avait pas voulu lui parler et Cassius n’avait rien pu faire, pas même lui demander comment ça allait.

Selon Cornelia, la cousine de son ami, il lui avait hurlé dessus dans le hall des arrivées de Fuimicino alors qu’elle venait pour l’accueillir. Ils avaient passé une soirée à débattre au téléphone sur ce qu’il pouvait bien lui arriver mais n’osaient pas lui demander directement. 

Il aimait bien la jeune femme, il l’avait rencontré à une cousinade des Cornelius et malgré qu’elle eut été plus jeune que lui, il l’avait immédiatement trouvée sympathique. De ce qu’il savait, son mari n’appréciait pas qu’elle se retrouve trop souvent seule avec un autre homme, chose qui, par son ironie, l’aurait fait rire si la situation n’avait pas été aussi peu drôle.

Un jour, treize ans plus tard, Leonius disparut. 

Plus de nouvelles, pas de traces dans un avion, rien. Il avait demandé à tout ceux qui le connaissaient s’ils l’avaient vu, il avait passé le Sénat en revue, Dieu, il avait même demandé à ce simplet d’Aelius qui était sous ses ordres directs !

Rien.

Juste une seule information que l’autre avait bien voulu lui donner, par peur de représailles.

Il avait une femme et un fils en France.

Il n’était pas sûr de combien d’années s’étaient écoulées avant que son ami d’enfance ne refasse apparition, mais assez pour qu’il ait pu ruminer sa rancoeur encore et encore. 

“Un fils et une femme ?!” Lui avait-il hurlé au visage, à peine l’autre de rentré. “Tu es complètement cinglé, c’est ça ?!”

Leonius lui avait demandé si Cornelia était au courant.

“Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Y a que ton toutou de compagnie, là, Camillus, qui sait. Et moi.” 

Son ami l’avait remercié et avait tenté de le dépasser, trainant son lourd bagage derrière lui.

“T’as—tu—un enfant et une femme. Alors que j’étais là, à t’attendre ?!”

“À attendre quoi ?”

“Mais toi ! Nous !”

Leonius Cornelius Celsus l’avait dévisagé d’un air qui ne laissait transparaître que de l’agacement, un air que son fils tenait de lui, apprendrait-il plus tard. 

“Y a jamais eu de nous, Cas. Je t’avais dis, pas vrai ? On couchait ensemble pour le fun. Je t’avais prévenu que y avait aucun sentiment à avoir. Pourquoi on peut pas rester amis ?”

“Mais tu aimes les hommes et les femmes !” Avait plaidé Cassius, un sourire nerveux au visage. “Non...?”

“Ça veut pas dire que je t’aime toi.”

Son ami d’enfance l’avait bousculé et n’avait pas regardé derrière lui en le dépassant, les poings serrés. 

Ils ne s’étaient plus vus pendant quinze longues années.

-

Le téléphone du sénateur Cassius Scaevus vibra, l’interrompant dans sa lecteur et le faisant grogner d’exaspération. 

“Pronto ?”

[Cas ? Uhm, ciao. C’est moi. Uh, Leonius.]

Cassius soupira et fit défiler les pages restantes de son livre. Si peu...Il en avait bientôt fini.

“Je sais que c’est toi, débile. Y a ton nom d’écrit sur l’écran.”


End file.
